Drague a Konoha
by adbc
Summary: Comment drague les ninjas de Konoha durant leur temps libre ?
1. Equipe Naruto

(Quelques techniques de dragues version blagues.)

Meme si ca parait insensц╘ il arrive aussi que les ninjas de Konoha s'ennuie et dц╘cident , fautes de remplir des missions, (d'essayer) de remplir leur vie sociale.

(Remarque: Tous les rц╘sultats peuvent varier selon les personnes et toutes les phrases sont les premiц╗res,prononcц╘es d'est la rencontre.)

Drague selon Naruto:-Pas subtile:

1-J'aime tes cheveux.

-Merci.

-Je pense qu'il irais trц╗s bien avec la couleur de mes draps. On va vц╘rifier?

Rц╘sultat:Devra dormir a l'hopital.

2-J'suis pas trop bon dans les phrases d'approche,alors est-ce que je peux te peloter tous de suite?

Rц╘sultat:Devra se trouver un ami avec des mains pour les 2 mois a venir.

3.-Tu sais quoi?

-Non

-Plus je bois.Plus je te trouve belle.

Rц╘sultat:Devra utilisц╘ une paille pour boire pendant un certain temps.

Conclusion:Un peu de subtilitц╘ ne fait pas de mal quand on essaie de draguer,il faut mieux s'en souvenir.

Drague selon Sasuke:-Sur de soi:

1.-Super ta robe!

-Merci.

-Tu veux qu'on baise?

Rц╘sultat:Devra s'acheter Playboy ce soir.

2.-Tu vois mon ami lц -bas ?

-Oui.

-Il veut s'avoir si tu me trouve mignon.

Rц╘sultat:Devra rester avec son ami jusqu'a la fin de la soirц╘e.

3.-J'ai perdu mon numц╘ro de tц╘lц╘phone.

-Et alors?

-Est-ce que tu pourrais me donner le tien?

Rц╘sultat: Devra s'acheter un nouveau forfait.

Conclusion:C'est bien d'ц╙tre sur de soi mais pas trop quand mц╙me.  
Remarque: Les techniques sur de soi et pas subtile se ressemble assez en certaine conditions.

Drague selon Sakura:-Romantique

1.-Si on dц╘jeunait ensemble demain matin ?

-Pourquoi pas.

-Bien,alors est-ce que tu prц╘fц╗re que je te rц╘veille par un coup de tц╘lц╘phone ou un petit dц╘jeuner au lit?

Rц╘sultat:Rentrera seule ou pas...

2.-Ca a dut faire mal.

-Quoi?

-Quand tu es tombц╘(e) du paradis.

Rц╘sultat: Bonne soirц╘e en perspц╘ctive

3.-J'ai perdue mon ours en peluche,est-ce tu viendrais dormir chez moi?

Rц╘sultat:Devra s'acheter un autre ours en peluche.

Conclusion:Le romantisme a depuis longtemps fait ses preuves.

Bon bas dite moi ce que vous en pensez et si vous voulez que j'en mette d'autre. 


	2. Equipe Shikamaru

Bien alors passons a la deuxième équipe.

Seront t'ils plus doués que dans la première ? On va voir...

Drague selon Shikamaru:-Indifférence.

1.-Tu sais,on pourrais avoir une belle histoire ensemble.

-Vraiment?

-Mais je serais aussi très bien sans toi.

-T'as de la chance crétin,c'est réciproque.

Résultat: Une belle soirée en vue...mais tous seul.

2.-Est-ce tu crois en l'amour dès la première rencontre ou tu préfère que je me présente une deuxième fois?

Résultat: N'aura pas l'occasion de se représenter.

3.-C'est pas comme si ca m'intéressait mais, on ne se serait pas déja vue quelque part ?

-Si,c'est pour ca que je n'y vais plus.

Résultat: Peux être sur qu'il ne la reverra plus ici non plus.

Conclusion:Indifférence et drague ne font pas bon ménage.

Drague selon Choji:-Nourriture.

1.-Ca te dit une soirée sex-sushi?

-Non.

-Pourquoi t'es allergique au poisson?

Résultat: Devra manger ses sushis en solitaire.

2.-Est-ce que tu connais le différence entre une bite et un hamburger?

-Non.

-Parfait,est-ce que tu viendrais manger chez moi?

Résultat: Devra apprendre a différencier ces 2 choses.

3.-Est-ce que tu pense que c'est vrai que l'on devient ce qu'on mange?

-Oui.

-Dans ce cas tu pourrais bien être moi demain matin.

Résultat: Encore une soirée télé avec son chat.

Conclusion: Invitée quelqu'un a manger en général sa fonctionne, mais attention quand même a ce que vous proposez comme repas.

Drague selon Ino:-Vantarde.

1.-Tu sais en fait je suis pas si grande.

-A bon ?

-C'est juste que je suis assise sur mon porte-feuille.

Résultat:Va largement rétrécir durant la soirée.

2.-Excuse-moi?

-Oui.

-T'aurais pas vu(e) trainer mon porte-clés BMW quelque part?

Résultat: Peu être un(e) invité(e) se soir.

3.-Sais-tu pourquoi 75 des femmes sont sexuellement insatisfaites?

-Non.

-Eh bien,par ce que je ne peux pas être a plusieurs endroits au même moment.

Résultat: Devra trouver un autre endroit pour draguer.

Conclusion: La vantardise ne marche pas souvent dans la drague a part si la personne est très interréssé par les biens matériel.

Voila la deuxième équipe est terminée a vous de juger.


	3. Equipe Neji

Drague selon Neji:-Voyeurisme:

1.-Excuse moi, est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi tu regarde mon t-shirt avec tellement d'intensité ? J'ai l'impression que tu essaie de regarder a travers.

-Pas du tout, comment pourrais-je faire ça...c'est pas comme si ma vue était différente de celle des autres. 

Résultat:Pourras surement mater toute la soirée. 

2.-Bonjour mademoiselle.

-Bonjour.

-Vous savez je peux voir ou se dirige le chakra des gens.

-Vraiment c'est interressant.

-D'ailleurs je peux dire quand ce moment votre chakra descent.

-En effet, et ou est-il maintenant? 

-Il descent entre vos jambes...je crois qu'il est arrivé a, UNE BI...!!! Désolé,bien...euh je crois que je vais vous laissez...

Résultat:Se demande encore ce qui s'est passé...

3.-Est-ce que tu as un miroir dans ta culotte ?

-Non pourquoi?

-Parce que je me vois dedans.

Résultat: C'est quoi ces morceaux de verre dans tes yeux,Neji ?

Conclusion: Malheureusement cette technique ne fonctionne que pour les Hyuga grace a leur vue spéciale. Il est tous de meme vrai que l'on peut l'utiliser mais pas ouvertement bien sur et puis ce n'est pas très recommandé non plus d'ailleurs.

Drague selon Lee:-Excéssif: 

1.-J'irais au bout du monde pour toi !

-Super, si en plus tu pouvais y rester, je serai comblée.

Résultat: Est partit pour un long voyage.

2.-Je parcourerais des années lumières pour un de tes battements de paupières, et j'irai encore plus loin pour ces trucs que tu fais avec ta langue. 

- Parfait, tu peut aller faire un tour sur Jupiter, je te rejoins plus tard.

Résultats:Est partit pour un long voyage.

3.-Je veux me donner a toi !

-Désolé, je ne prend pas les cadeaux empoisonnés.

Résultat: Retente ta chance.

Conclusion: Être excessif emmerde rapidement votre partenaire, et ca ne fonctionne généralement pas pour le premier rendez-vous.

Voila j'ai l'impression que j'ai un peu merder sur celui la alors donner moi votre avis et si vous avez des idées pour tenten dite moi aussi parce que je connais pas vraiment son caractère.

J'espere que vous avez passez de bonnes vacances 


End file.
